Amy Tammie
| birthplace = Dakota, Minnesota, United States | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1999 - present | spouse = | partner = }} Amy Abigail Tammie (born April 12, 1993) is a American actress. Tammie's lot well-known films have been ''Jane Hoop Elmentary'' film series alongside Blake Brown and Ben Linkin. She plays as Rebecca Henry and stars into all eight films. These franchise has won several of awards and were all a huge success at the box office grossing each to $7.5 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film franchise in history. In 2009, she was name one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25", and some critics ranked her #1 for "Most beautiful teen actress in the world". In 2011, she is on hold while she's going away for college. In June 2011 an the FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the world chart, she is ranked as the 1st sexiest woman in the world. In August 2011, she replaced Zac Efron to become the 2nd People's Most Beautiful Person after Jennifer Lopez. Early life Amy Abigail Tammie was born in Dakota, Minnesota on April 1993 in USA lived with her mother, Jane Tammie and father, Daniel Tammie. She is originally going to be called Amelia from her father, but her mother states that she'll be called only Amy, giving after her middle name. She has two brothers, Henry, born 1988 and Aaron, born 1994, and a sister, Amanda Tammie (born 1998). Her brothers lived with her aunt's sister. She has been to Dakota for her life until by the time she turned 4, she moved to Los Angeles to live in with her grandmother Daphne and late grandfather Joshua. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' In December 1999,3 Tammie starts casting as Rebecca Henry, and does her interview for the character in Cincinnati, Ohio office on November 2000,3 feeling embarrassed the big screen that she had almost kissed Brown, which is Danny it was fake.3 she is casted as Rebecca Henry for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. In November 2000, she begins filming in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. Tammie was cast as her favorite character, Rebecca Henry. In the same year, Tammie appeared in first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and later may be working while be in 2000. In the fall of 2001, Tammie was announced to return as Rebecca Henry filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape and Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. Tammie returned working with Arthur Walters in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. She later returned in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball on November 11, 2005. At the age of 14, she begin filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland on January 2008, and premiered on July 8, 2009. Filming begans on January 16, 2009 and wrapped up on June 25, 2010, almost a year for November 12, 2010 and July 8, 2011 releases for Part I and II. Set book in United States in May 22, 2005, the story centers on Rebecca (Tammie), who was married with Danny Gorden after 20 years later. The Jane Hoop Elementary film series became the box office success with the first five films released. Turbo of Catland brought $57.4 million on it's opening day, Tammie's biggest film of her career to date. It than made $168 million over the first five days, and made nearly $380 million worldwide, her biggest movie in that date also. All eight films grossed $7.5 billion worldwide, making them the highest-grossing film series in history. Other Projects Outside Jane Hoop Elementary, Tammie stars into multiple films. In 2004, Tammie portayed in a very small role as Cynthia, a young girl of the Trojans in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troy_(film) Troy] from Warner Bros. with the director and producer Wolfgang Petersen, it was released on May 14, 2004, alongside Brad Pitt, Sean Bean, Eric Bana, Diane Kruger and Orlando Bloom. Troy grossed a success $497,378,256 worldwide at the box office and was Rated R, build as her biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her first movie Rated R. On December 2006, Tammie worked on the film Deck the Halls from 20th Century Fox. Over the summer of 2006, Tammie worked on the film Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power which was released on July 4, 2007. In 2008, Tammie also would be working with Mike Myers, Jessica Alba, Justin Timberlake and Meagan Good in The Love Guru to be release in June 20, 2008 as Kimberly Ann Taylor. In 2010, appears in Bring It On: No Matter What as Amelia Diaz, a girl, who turned sweet 16, (due on September 2, 2010, which marks the 10th anniversery of the original film) along with Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Ryan Sheckler and Victoria Justice. On June 25, 2010, she wrapped up filming, The Final Rush, and starts filming coming-of-age romantic drama movie, I Wanna Live The Dream, with Johnny Depp, Jennifer Aniston, Nathan Gamble and Adam Butcher as her family, Mitchel Musso and Debby Ryan as her friends, and Lucas Till as her love interest. On June 28, 2010, Tammie is announced to set to star into a Road Trip comedy film titled Lopez's Family Vacation along with Tom Cruise, Sarah Jessica Parker, Elle Fanning and Nathan Kress playing as her family. Also in the film, she will have a love interest. But said that she will be busy with something else. Instead, Alyson Stoner will replace her for the role. The actress will be starring into 2012 film, Spy Girl. Taylor Lautner will play as her love interest while Taylor Momsen will play as her best friend. However, with Tammie attending college, and has other films to star such as romantic drama Beautiful & Lesbian alongside Emma Watson, production has been put on hold till Tammie takes a break from college. Also, Tammie set her acting career on hold for two years for her attendances at college, and will not be starring into any other films until she gets a break from college. Personal life Tammie's height is 5 ft. 0 in. tall, and argues she "hates being short". She also weights 102 pounds as of 2011. She is dating with co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Blake Brown, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', until they broke up on October 30, 2009, and the later remain as friends. She is currently dating with her new boyfriend Ryan Sheckler where they both met on the set of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, they didn't date, but were than seen again on set of Bring It On: No Matter What. She became friends with other co-stars Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. She attends to Dakota City Schools. Tammie is set to graduation in June 2011, and she is a cheerleader. While she is graduating in June 2011, Tammie will be attending the University of Miami College in August 2011 for Fashion and Modeling. She graduated on June 25, 2011 from Dakota High School. And on July 7, 2010, Tammie announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend Sheckler earlier till 11 months before her marriage in order to keep Tammie in love with Sheckler and always. But Tammie cancels it, claiming that getting married at age 18 seems too young for her, and will wait in a couple of years to reannounce her wedding with Sheeckler. Still, Tammie and Sheckler are still engaged, and their wedding has not yet be announced. Tammie has gotten rid of her engagement ring from Sheckler saying that she's too young to get married. She states "I will get married in five years." On her sweet 16, she celebrates her birthday, and premiered a screening for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. As of June 2009, Tammie is in Dakota High School and is currently a sophomore (10th grader). She is also a cheerleader, by the time she join the squat during seventh grade. She is an avid reader, and includes among her hobbies knitting, cheerleading, texting and ride on roller coasters. She also likes to date, swim, sing, and is a middle school/high school cheerleader. She is a huge fan of Miley Cyrus. But while they were on set of The Final Rush together, they became good friends as well as Dakota Fanning. On April 2010, she plans to move out of her family house to get a life on her own for her 17th birthday, till Sheckler plans on moving in with him, and Tammie denies him of moving in because she said "I Don't Expected to have just a romantic life, I only want a life on my own". On December 24, 2010, Tammie has passed her temp test. And on January 29, 2011, she has passed her driving test. Hacker Threat On August 10, 2010, Tammie has gotten a message while heading home with her boyfriend Ryan Sheckler from filming I Wanna Live The Dream from a hacker. It reads "Amy Sluttie is a UGLY FAT BITCH and Ryan Sheckler is suppost to be my man, not you'res. And I'm the sexiest girl alive and you're not, Ho!!", which makes Tammie to feel upset that she no longer look beautiful. Sheckler and Miley Cyrus were both upset about this talk. Meanwhile, as they cheer her up. Tammie than fights back and said, "Go to hell, Fat Ugly Bitch!" She reads to the hacker: "I'm not a Fat Ugly Bitch! So Leave Me Alone!!". And the hacker rewrites: "Shut the F**k up, mother f**king whore! You're no good for nothing". And Tammie writes: "Kiss my Ass!!" And one last time: "Get the f**k away from me. I'm gonna to kill you, mother f**king whore! I'm more sexy than you. I live nearly blocks away from you house and murder you, cause I hate ugly people!". Meanwhile, things gets worst as this causes the female hacker to begin to murder Tammie after searching for her when she buys a gun and shot at her by tomorrow night. However, the female hacker than decided to shot her today instead of tomorrow night after finding him and faces the gun straight to her. However, Tammie is nearly killed by a gunshot until she is rescued by the police and arrested the hacker for shooting. Sheckler, and Tammie's co-stars Blake Brown and Ben Linkin are both in that scene. The hacker reveals to be an 18-year-old girl who is shooting to Tammie, killed 2 people. At the Los Angeles Court Hous, Judge May Echols sentences the hacker for both 50 days in prison for computer hacking and shooting, meaning that she gives a total of 100 days in prison. The judge states: "I'm not please for how stupid she can be. She will not suppost to do those kind of things. And taking someone's relationship away from him is like taking out the trash." Tammie furiously states: "This is all her fault! She caused the drama, knowing that I don't look beautiful, and I really feel beautiful. The first time is I believed her that I don't feel beautiful, but my boyfriend and Miley thinks that I'm still are, and so I believed them and not her." Brown, Linkin, Sheckler and Miley Cyrus appeared in court for Tammie's support. The hacker is set to begin her 100 day stentence on August 11 at 6:30. She is due to release on November 19, 2010. But just a few days before her release, it has been reported that her jail release date has been pushed back for a year to give her more time to teach a lesson. Her release from prision is set for November 18, 2011 at 9:00 p.m., which is one year after her original release schedule. Tammie did not get shot or murdered by an 18-year-old girl. On March 20, while visiting court, the judge reports that the hacker has been doing dangerous drugs in which causes her to have a huge behavior issues. She decided to report her to rehab beginning on the same day of her release date from prison starting November 18, 2011 at 9:00 p.m. Filmography Awards References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ 40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010 #^ People's Choice Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ National Awards|National Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFCA Awards|BFCA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ BFTA Awards|BTFA Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Sierra Awards|Sierra Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Emmy Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Golden Globe. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Satellite Awards|Satellite Award. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie crying thinking not looking sexy anymore from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus cries to Amy Tammie from being called "Ugly Fat Bitch" from hacker. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is going to be murdered by a hacker tomorrow night. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie is rescued by Police; Hacker Gets Arrested for Gunshot. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Female Hacker gets 100 days behind bars for shooting toward Amy Tammie. Retrieved August 11, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie: This is All Her Fault!. Retrieved August 11, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie not ready for marriage. Retrieved August 26, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie cancels 2011 wedding. Retrieved August 26, 2010. External links *Amy Tammie at the Internet Movie Database *Amy Tammie at TV.com